thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Handel
Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - but previously Falcon, after the works where he was made - is a narrow-gauge tank engine. He is a deuteragonist. Railway Series history He was originally called Falcon and lived on the Mid Sodor Railway with Duke and Stuart. When the railway closed, he and Stuart were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company, and then later to the Skarloey Railway, where he was renamed after the founding member of the Railway and given a red coat of paint. He had problems with staying on the track, so he was fitted with a set of wheels with wider tyres, nicknamed "steamroller wheels" by the other engines. He was taken to pieces for a television programme when he pretended to be ill. Later, he was sent to the Talyllyn Railway in Wales when one of their engines needed repairs. Most recently, he caused trouble for the Thin Controller by deliberately damaging his firebox. Sir Handel does not get on well with either trucks or coaches, though, later on in the stories, he gets along better with the bogie coaches that are easier for him to pull. Sir Handel in the TV series Sir Handel was introduced as 'Falcon' at the start of the fourth season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, working on Duke's line. Even after he arrived to help Skarloey and Rheneas, he retained his blue coat. Otherwise, the continuity matched that of the books, and many of the Reverend's stories about him were adapted. As in the original books, he was depicted with an attitude, being rude to his colleagues and stubborn at times. However, Sir Handel wasn't to return until 2006, in the show's tenth season. He was said to have worked in the Stone Quarry all summer, and was featured with a new model. The model was used the year before as Proteus for a scene in The Magic Lamp. In current stories, Sir Handel has matured and aged considerably. In his first major role since Steam Roller, he had troubles going up hills, and tried hiding it from the line's manager. He also appears in Season 11 and is wise iv every season starting with Season 10. He was played by Naoki Tatsuta in the Japanese version. Villainous Acts 'Season 4' *'Bulldog' - Constantly insulting Duke, caring more about his new coat of paint than his own passengers. *'A Bad Day For Sir Handel' - Insulting the shed he's sent to sleep in, insulting Skarloey, refusing to pull his coaches, insulting his coaches, refusing to pull his freight cars, derailing. *'Trucks/Rusty Helps Peter Sam' - Pretending to be sick so he won't have to pull freight cars. *'Steam Roller -' Telling the engines to be quiet after they teased his wheels, later got tricked by Skarloey into challenging George the Steamroller. Appearances Major Appearances 'Season 4' *Grandpuff *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win! *Four Little Engines (does not speak) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady *Trucks! *Special Funnel *Steamroller *Passengers and Polish (mentioned) 'Season 10' *A Smooth Ride *Duncan Drops a Clanger *Thomas's Tricky Tree *Fearless Freddie *Missing Trucks (does not speak) 'Season 11' *Thomas and the Big Bang *Duncan Does It All *Sir Handel In Charge 'Season 12' *Henry Gets It Wrong (mentioned) *The Man in The Hills 'Season 16' *Don't Bother Victor! Season 17 *Luke's New Friend 'Specials' *The Great Discovery (does not speak) *Blue Mountain Mystery *The Great Race Cameos 'Season 4' *Rock 'n' Roll! *Gallant Old Engine *Bowled Out 'Season 10' *Follow That Flour! *Which Way Now? 'Season 11' *Cool Truckings *Wash Behind Your Buffers! 'Season 12' *Mountain Marvel *The Party Surprise Season 16 *The Christmas Tree Express Merchandise Sir Handel has been released in different model ranges, including: *Ertl Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (discontinued) *Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway (slated for re-release in 2008) (retired), (Reintroduced in 2012). *Take-Along Thomas & Friends (released in 2007) *Trackmaster Thomas & Friends (released in 2007) *Take N Play Prototype Sir Handel is based on the locomotive Sir Haydn which works at the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. This locomotive was built by Henry Hughes & Co at the Falcon Works in Loughborough in 1878, one of three identical locomotives for the gauge Corris Railway in Merionethshire. Nos. 1 and 2 were scrapped in 1930 and No.3 worked until the Corris Railway closed in 1948, hauling the last train on 20th August that year. After three years covered by a tarpaulin at Machynlleth Station, No. 3 was purchased (and named) by the nearby Talyllyn Railway in 1951. The original cab was replaced in the 1960s, and this change can be seen in the TV version of "Sir Handel". "Sir Haydn" the real locomotive is named after Sir Henry Haydn Jones former owner of the Talyllyn Railway and the person upon whom the owner of the Skarloey railway is based. In the 1980s, the Talyllyn Railway repainted Sir Haydn to represent Sir Handel. Christopher Awdry wrote this into the 1985 book Great Little Engines, explaining that Sir Handel was visiting the line to help out. An incident in which Sir Haydn ran into a tree branch and was given a bandage and eyepatch was turned into a story in the book, with almost no alteration from the real event. Category:Steam Engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Skarloey Railway